Too Long Hair and a Prince-(A Rapunzel Twist)
by SeaweedBrain'sWiseGurl393
Summary: Everyone thinks they know the realy story of how Rapunzel got locked in a tower and such. Well, newsflash! They don't! Read this, and you will know the very truth because, after all, this story is coming from the Rapunzel that lived it all. No more lies for you if you peek inside. Warning: for all you love at first sight people. There will be none of that here.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so the first time I tried to write this story, it turned out HORRIBLE, so let me try again. Same story but with a different kind of beginning...**

Chapter 1

Rapunzel

You all know the story of Rapunzel, me, and how I was kidnapped by this ugly, wicked witch who locked me in a tower. Then this complete stranger finds me where I am hidden. We look at each other and it's love at first sight for both of us. But guess what?! That didn't happen! I had met the idiot Prince before, and let me tell you that when we looked into each other's eyes it was definitely NOT love at first sight. It was the complete opposite. Oh, and the wicked witch did not come into the picture untill later in the story. So to set the record straight, I'll tell you how it _really_ happened! It all started six days before my 13th birthday...

**...**

I trekked down the road toward 's all girl school, sweating slightly in my dress (curse these stupid things they call clothes!). I don't understand why women, or ladies for that matter, need to wear dresses! If a lady steps one foot out of their home wearing a loose-fitting shirt and some trowsers they would be shunned by everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean it! Well, any way, back to the matter at hand: as I was walking to school, my best friend Haily suddenly came into view. "Hey, Haily! Any thing new or gossipy going on?" I am not a gossipy type of person, but it is always good to know what is going on around you!

"On the way to meet you, I heard that the Prince was coming to our school to tell us something _very_ important! Of course, it may have been a rumor..." Haily trailed off but then she asked, "If he does come, do I look ok? Does my hair look ok?!"

I laughed in disbelief. "Do you hear yourself, Haily? You sound like you want him to look at you and fall automatically in love with you. Plus, since when were you boy-crazy?!" I peered over at the now quiet Haily and saw that she was glaring at me. "But it doesn't matter because you look great in your dress, and your hair is beautiful!" I added quickly. She smiled in satisfaction and pulled me farther down the road. While she ramble on, I was in my own planet. I knew that Haily loved the Prince, but since when did she become so obsessed with her looks? Did she want to impress him? Why would anyone like the Prince anyway? He was probably arrogant and an air head like every other prince.

_"-unzel?_ Rapunzel? Are you even listening?" She breathed out in frustration. "Whatever! We're at school anyway." I looked up and, sure enough, we were. We walked in through the double doors and then into our class room. Sitting in my usual seat in the middle of the room, I sat quietly as I waited for , the Head Mistress and my teacher.

Just then she strutted in and informed the class,"Good morning, class! Instead of your grammar warm up, you will have a _Very _special guest telling you about a _Very_ special event!" All of the girls around me murmured in question and excitement. Who would be so special for our daily grammar warm up to be canceled? Wait! Haily had said that the Prince might be coming... Just then a very cute (ok, ok! A _very _handsome, Jeez!) looking almost-15-year-old guy came strolling into the room. His head was held up high and his chest puffed out almost like a- It suddenly hit me like a bolt. I nearly fell out of my chair, but thankfully I didn't. I did let out a small gasp, though. The young man turned his face to me so I could see the brown hair that framed his emerald-green eyes. I quickly turned away my electric blue eyes from his and tensed. He was the famous, bratty, stupid Prince. I wonder what's so important though...

**Ok. Second first chapter done. Hopefully this one is better! Please please please review! I would really appreciate it! Oh, and I know this chapter is really short. Most of them will be, sooo...**


	2. Chapter 2

** I am so so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had homework, people coming over, my internet was down, if I try to update on my iPod it doesn't go through, and then my laptop and iPod had a virus. But luckily I only have one more week of school, the virus is gone, and I found a computer that works! Yay! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Warning: This chapter might not be as good as the first one!) **

Chapter 2

Prince Fredrick

I walked into the room standing tall and proud. Why wouldn't I?! After all, I _am _the _Prince_! I heard a small gasp to my right. I looked to see who it was and smirked in the direction of a pretty blond with blue eyes. She looked down with a small frown on her pretty face. For an odd reason, I felt cold and lonely now that wasn't looking into the eyes of the young maiden. I shook the feeling off and asked myself why I had felt such a thing.

Turning to the room full of girls, I smiled charmingly. I heard giggling and smiled bigger. I spoke since they were all probably wondering why _the _Prince was in town. "I am the prince as you know, and I have a special announcement to make!" I paused for a dramatic affect. "In six weeks I am going to turn 15 years of age. My parents-the King and Queen want me to have a wife by then. _So_-" I drew out the 'o' for a couple of moments. "because of that, I will be having three masquerade balls. The first one will take place this Saturday. While at the ball, I will dance with many ladies, and on the third ball I will pick three maidens to choose from. The three ladies will go to the castle for about a week to perform three tests. The lady who passes all the tests will be my bride!"

The room was silent until a girl spoke up and asked, "If you picked...me for example, to be your wife and I passed the three tests, would I _have _to marry you? Or do we have a say?"

I was shocked to say the least. No one had ever asked a question like that and frankly, I didn't think any one would even ask a question like it. I found my voice again and told the girl (who I found out was the pretty blond who gasped), "I would hope that any girl I'd pick would want to marry me!" Let's just say my plan to embarrass her failed!

The blue-eyed girl answered confidently, "Well! I _certainly _would _not _want to marry you if you picked me!"

Trying to look calm and shake off the hurt (?) that I felt when she said that. I spoke back, "Well then! You don't have to marry me! But let me ask you this maiden. What is your name?"

The blond girl blinked in confusion. She was probably thinking, _Why is the Prince asking for my name?! _Well, I was asking myself the same question. "Rapunzel," she answered after she recovered from her confusion.

"Well, I don't want to waste any more of your learning time!" The truth was, I _really _wanted to get out of the classroom so I could clear my mind of the girl named Rapunzel. I felt strangely attached to her.

I walked through the empty hallway in silence. That soon ended though. A bell rang, and I heard the shrill voice of the teacher say, "The lunch bell ladies! To the lunch room you go!"

The young women walked in an orderly fashion until their teacher closed the classroom door. A voice spoke up in the crowd of maidens. "Hey! Is that _PRINCE FREDRICK?!_"

That seemed to grab their attention. slowly turning, **(The girls if you're confused on that.)** they fixed their gazes on me. Truthfully, it kind of scared me.

Backing away, I tried to think of an escape plan. But, before I realized what was happening, crazy girls were tearing at my hair and cloths trying to get a souvenir of the Prince...

**Yay! So that's the second chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! School is over so hopefully I can update sooner. So, I will start the chapter but first let me tell you that I'm sorry if the chapters I write are really short! I have never been good at writing long ones but I hope to learn how to! Also, some people might be confused on the love at first sight thing. I will try to explain the the best that I can! Ok so, Fredrick is an arrogant prince and he only thinks about money and power. Well, if people don't dress as fine as him, he thinks they are lowly and poor. He never wants to be friends with them or even talk to them! Rapunzel thinks the prince is stuck-up (which is true). So when they meet, Rapunzel immediately hates his guts, and the Prince accualy feels like he wants to know her. the feeling is weird for him because as I told you, he ****_never _****wants to do that! I hope it helped! If it doesn't, then please tell me! Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!**

Chapter 3

Rapunzel

Ok! So I admit, _I_ was the girl that shouted out his name. I almost felt bad for the guy. Key word: _almost_. I had reminded myself that he was a stuck-up jerk.

Using the commotion to my advantage, I made a mad dash toward the door. Running out, I went straight to my house knowing that my parents would be at work.

I arrived at my destination and knocked on the kitchen door to alert my parents' cook. I know what your probably thinking. You have a personal cook? That means you have servants right? And if you do, then you're rich! Well don't get your hopes up! We're not _that _rich! We don't have servants and yes we _do _our personal cook. She is much more than that though! She is the only one in this house hold that actually gets me. She knows all my secrets, even if I didn't tell her.

"Valeeta? What are you doing in there?" She wasn't coming out so I was slightly worried!

"It's ok Rapunzel! I am only cooking dinner! You can go change out of your dress!" she answered from the behind the door.

That is another reason I love her! She never questions me coming home from school early, though the first time I did it she made me promises I wouldn't do it often.

Walking slowly to my room, I thought about what Valeeta had said. She never started dinner this early unless an important guest was going to be present. Aw man, I thought to my self. That means that I have to put the cursed dress on sooner than usual!

You see, every time I came home from school I would change into 'boy cloths' so I could actually get comfortable. The only person who knew, was Valeena and she wouldn't tell because of the gossip.

I put my trousers on and got a cloth strip to tighten it. (I had stollen the trousers from a farmer boy.) Then, I took a flannel shirt and put it over my head.

Now in comfy cloths, I walked back to the kitchen and opened the doors to find pots and pans every where! In the sink, on the floor. "Valeeta? What _happened _in here?!"

She then walked out of the storage room with a pile of vegetable in her arms. "I already told you dear. Making dinner," she replied, setting down the ingredients on the kitchen table.

"Well, I know that! But what are you cooking and who is so important as to have a..._feast _for dinner?"

"Oh didn't your parents tell you dear?"

"Tell me what?!" I was slightly worried if my own parents hadn't told me what was going on!

"Tell you that they are hosting a dinner party for your birthday!" Valeeta sounded excited.

"Wait! First of all. A dinner party? And second of all. My birthday is in 6 days!" I was freaking out. What ells was I supposed to do? I just learned that a lot of people were coming to my house to eat and that I didn't have anything to wear!

As if reading my thoughts Valeeta said, "The dress you are going to put on is hanging in your closet." she then added, "Oh and we all know that your birthday is in 6 days...Oh darn! I am missing some ingredients I need to make the chicken-pot-pie!" She sighed in annoyance. "I need to go to town. I'll only be there for a while! Take care of yourself child!"

"I'm not a child!" I screamed at the retreating form of Valeeta. "I'm not a child..." I mumbled to myself.

Sighing, I walked to the sofa in the living room and grabbed a book. It was Romeo and Juliet. My teacher,Mrs. Bluebirt, is making the class read it. I don't understand why you would kill yourself just because someone you love died. That makes _no _sense once so ever!

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I would have groaned but the person who knocked just saved me from a few moments of reading.

Pulling it open I stuck my head out and hid the rest of my boy-clothed body behind the door. I didn't want the person to see me and start a rumor! Seeing who was behind the door made my eyes do wide. It was the prince!

**. Hope you liked the chapter! I would love reviews!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 3 months! It's just that all my teachers have given me so muck frickin' homework! Also my cousin is here so...it's annoying. But my biggest reason is because I have a big writer's block! Athena-Gia- Ma'at promised me she would help me but ****_no _****she's too busy! Well, enough of my whining! KarmaPlaysMean13 helped me a little, and I don't want to keep you waiting so I'm just gonna show you what I have so far!:) Warning: I might change some of it when I finish writing the whole chapter! **

Chapter 4

Prince Fredrick

When the door opened I gaped in surprise (and blushed in embarrassment). Standing there, with her head poking out of the door, stood Rapunzel-the one that I did not want to see. "Um...Can I come in?"

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Can I come in?" I repeated slowly.

What I had asked seemed to register in her mind. "No you can not!" She said quickly.

"And why not?! My cloths are in tatters!" I demanded. No one turns down the PRINCE!

"Because...um...because..." Rapunzel stuttered.

My face constructed into one of horror. "You're not-"

"No, no, no! I am _not_...nude! I just..." The blond sighed in defeat and opened the door a little bit more. "Come on in." She pouted slightly.

"Thank you!" I gasped in relief. Then I saw what she was wearing I gaped. "What are you wearing?!"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes in annoyance. "See! This is exactly why I didn't want you to come in! And plus, what do you think I'm wearing?"

"Do you always change into boy's cloths?" I asked, answering her question. "I mean, I've never seen a girl wear mens clothing!"

Rapunzel shook her head, "yes i always wear this. But only after school. Only Valeeta,the cook, knows. She doesn't have a problem with it and you shouldn't ether!"

"Well, I think I should since I am the future ruler of this kingdom, I know what men and women should wear, and let me tell you, they do not wear shirts and trousers!" I yelled. **(I'm sorry if it's a bad reason! I'm just desperate, and I'm sorry if it's a run-on sentence!) **

"You know what?! I don't care if you are the prince or not! If you're going to comment on my outfit, get out!" She fumed.

I bowed my head in shame. She was right, I didn't have the right to be in her home and criticize her.

**That's it so far. Hopefully** **I'll finish this chapter soon!:) Reviews and ideas are very welcome! Oh and happy late b-day Percy Jackson! And Percabeth anniversary!;)**


End file.
